


Tubbo’s Reasons

by Royal_Nugget_42



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Motivations, Gen, inner monologue, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Nugget_42/pseuds/Royal_Nugget_42
Summary: My interpretation of Tubbo’s actions in exiling Tommy (I am a Tubbo apologist, I really do think he did the right thing here).
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Tubbo’s Reasons

It’s not something he says out loud, it’s not something he would even write down. This is too big, and he’s being watched too closely. 

A war is coming. That much is obvious now. Whether he likes it or not they will have to face Dream in the end. Asking to have Tommy exiled was a power play, and he knows that they can’t let him push them around forever. So when they said they could fight, when Tommy came up to him with hope in his voice, courage in his heart? He wanted to believe him. He wanted so much to believe that it could work, that Techno would help them. 

He was following, he realized. Always following. And damn if following Tommy didn’t feel right, feel correct somehow. So he allowed it. He agreed. Sure, Tommy, we can get Techno to join us, we can fight back. We can stand up to Dream. The fantasy of it was exhilarating. 

And then he stood on that wall, and he looked away from Tommy, towards Dream. And he didn’t see a man staring back at him. Quackity and Fundy were wrong. It wasn’t the devil sat on that wall. It was Death. Tubbo looked at that cheerful mask and the grim reaper stared back, a smile in his voice, an axe in his hand. And Tubbo knew what had to be done. 

Maybe he was like Schlatt. But not for the reasons everyone gave. Schlatt had exiled Tommy out of selfish greed, and Tubbo had done the same, as much as he claims it was logic fueling his actions. Tubbo was selfish. 

He might have lost the respect of his cabinet, lost L’Manburg’s independence from Dream, lost a friendship, all because he couldn’t bear to watch Tommy die. 

Dream was calm when he talked to them, happy even. And Tubbo knew why. Because Dream was never going to honor any other decision than the one he had given. If Tommy hadn’t been exiled, Dream would have killed them, four on one be damned. Quackity, Fundy, Tubbo, and poor, stupid, reckless Tommy, they’d be slaughtered. 

They were both on their last lives, there would be no coming back from a fight like this. Later, after being berated by Quackity and Fundy he would laugh at them to himself. Where had they gotten the idea they could have won that fight? In what universe was that choice anything but a death sentence? 

A war was coming, with Technoblade, and with Dream. And Tommy wouldn’t be anywhere near it. Not this time. Dream would keep him far away from the fighting, from the danger, Tommy would wait, and when all was said and done Tubbo would go get him. 

A voice in his head whispered to him, told him that Tommy wouldn’t forgive him for this, that he’d just as soon kill Tubbo, but that would be fair. Maybe then he’d have some time to watch the bees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you’d like more stuff like this (character inner monologues, little fill in the gaps stories, backstories, etc.) let me know and I’ll share more!
> 
> Disclaimer that I do not own any of these characters, nor do they reflect the actual people they are based on. They are members of the Dream SMP roleplay (streamed on Twitch on their respective channels).


End file.
